


Party at the Burrow - part 1

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neville is 17 in this, so of age in the wizarding world but not everywhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's 17th birthday and Remus comes over for some cake and to give him a gift. Neville Longbottom is there and Remus is perhaps a bit to helpful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at the Burrow - part 1

Remus could hear the noise coming from the Burrow already from the point he had Apparated to. He wasn't really in a party mood right now, but knew this was just one of the things he had to do. Harry was turning seventeen today, and Remus felt it as a duty as a step-godfather to be there and bring a gift.  
  
Remus tried to block out the fight he'd had with Dora a few days ago. She had finally realized that Remus was too old, too poor and too dangerous for her anyway and had packed her things and left. That must have been the shortest marriage in wizarding history, Remus thought to himself. He was just glad that no one at the Burrow knew. He knew that the wedding tomorrow would be pure torture, but he gritted his teeth dove into it. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open.  
  
After a few moments of total chaos on the inside, the door finally opened and he looked into the face of one desperate looking Neville Longbottom.  
  
“Neville? How nice to see you.” Remus said surprised. “I didn't know you would be here.”  
  
Neville merely shrugged. “Hi, Professor. Welcome to the madhouse.”  
  
“I'm not your Professor anymore, Neville. Call me Remus. So is everything as chaotic as it sounds?” Remus whispered to Neville with a tiny smile on his lips.  
  
“Worse.” Neville stated. “Mrs Weasley seem to be seconds away from chucking something out of the window and the twins are taking bets on what will go first. The odds are on either Fleur or the cake.”  
  
Remus chuckled and walked into the room. There were people everywhere, and Remus started to regret more and more by the minute that he had come. “So where's the birthday boy?” he asked with a forced smile.  
  
“In the back garden with Ron and Hermione. The three of them are constantly sneaking away from everyone. Not very sociable considering this is supposed to be a party.” Neville answered.  
  
“Well then, Neville. Let's party, shall we?” Remus said and let Neville lead the way.  
  
The two of them went out to the back garden where Ginny was trying to set the table while Fred and George was trying to help using only non-verbal spells. Ginny's face was as red as her hair and was seconds away from hexing her brothers.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled together in a corner farthest from the others. Remus walked towards them with Neville at his heels.  
  
“I can't wait to get out of here.” They heard Ron say just as they reached the trio.  
  
“Are you going somewhere?” Remus asked.  
  
“Professor Lupin,” Hermione jumped. “We didn't know you had arrived.”  
  
“Well, Neville let me in.” Remus smiled. “Happy birthday Harry,” he said and handed the boy a present.  
  
“Thanks,” Harry took the gift and smiled. He ripped off the wrapping and revealed a box of Honeyduke's finest chocolate.  
  
“Thank you, Remus.” Harry said and put the box on the ground in front of him.  
  
“Oh, it's not much for a boy that's turning seventeen,” Remus summoned two chairs for him and Neville and sat down with the others. “So where are you going?”  
  
“We're not going anywhere,” Ron said a bit too quickly, and Remus could tell by the looks from the two others that that was obviously not the case.  
  
“Oh, really?” Remus asked. He didn't believe that for a second. The three of them were definitely up to something, and he was determined to find out what.  
  
But Remus didn't get to talk to the trio more because out of the kitchen came Molly with a birthday cake and the group was now split and the birthday boy surrounded by people.  
  
After too much cake and a failed stand-up show from the twins, Remus noticed that he couldn't see Neville anywhere. Where had he disappeared to? The poor kid didn't need to be alone at a time like this, so Remus decided to go look for him. He was getting a bit annoyed with Harry and his friends for ignoring Neville like that when they had invited him to come.  
  
Remus went inside and looked in the living room. There was no sign of Neville anywhere. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Remus was heading upstairs for the bathroom but then accidentally looked into one of the bedrooms and saw a sad looking Neville sitting on a bed.  
  
“Neville, there you are.” Remus walked into the room. “I was wondering where you'd gotten to.”  
  
“I just needed to be alone for a while.” Neville said and Remus could tell that he had been crying.  
  
“What's wrong, Neville?” Remus asked and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
“Nothing's wrong,” Neville tried to act like nothing had happened, but failed miserably. “There are just too many people downstairs.”  
  
“I won't argue with you on that one,” Remus chuckled.  
  
The two of them just sat in silence for a while before Neville sighed loudly.  
  
“I hate it when they do that.” Neville suddenly spoke.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Harry and the others.” Neville explained. “They claim to be my friends, but they never tell me anything. I know they're up to something, but I can't figure out what. They're planning on going somewhere, and I want to go with them. I don't want to go back to school, not with everything going on.”  
  
“I can understand that,” Remus said sincerely.  
  
“And they're just so -” Neville couldn't find the right word and just moaned.  
  
Remus knew.  
  
“They're just like this family that will never let anyone else in. There's obviously still something going on between Harry and Ginny, the two of them can't even be in the same room without Harry having to run of to the bathroom for twenty minutes afterwards and I bet the same thing is going on with Ron and Hermione although nothing has really happened yet.”  
  
Remus chocked back a laugh, he had never heard Neville Longbottom talk like this before.  
  
“So there's no room for Neville Longbottom in their little club.” Neville sighed.  
  
“Sounds to me like you're a little bit jealous,” Remus nudged Neville's side and chuckled. “Don't worry, we're all jealous from time to time.”  
  
“If they just would stop walking around acting like married couples all the time. It's sickening!” Neville muttered and put his head in his hands. Then he realized what he had said and looked embarrassed at his former teacher. “Oh, I'm sorry, Professor. I heard that you and Tonks got married.”  
  
“Oh, that... well.” Remus hesitated but continued. “That didn't exactly work out.”  
  
“It didn't?” Neville asked surprised and was met by a shaking head and sad looking face.  
  
“There's just too much romance in the air.” Remus stated and hoped to drop the subject.  
  
“I know!” Neville nodded. “Everyone is so in _love_ all the time I feel like I'm stuck in some sort of bad Muggle TV-series or something.”  
  
Remus chuckled. “Don't worry, Neville. Tomorrow we'll find you a nice girl at the wedding you can rub in their faces.” Remus winked at Neville.  
  
“I don't want some random girl to rub in their faces.” Neville said bluntly.  
  
“Some random bloke then,” Remus joked, but the expression on Neville's face told Remus that he had hit the nail right on the head without purpose.  
  
“Oh,” Remus flushed. “I'm sorry, Neville. I didn't realize -”  
  
“It's okay, I don't think anyone knows.” Neville just looked at the floor. “And no one cares.”  
  
“Don't say that.” Remus interrupted. “I care.”  
  
“Yeah, but only because you found out by accident.”  
  
“There's nothing wrong with it, Neville.” Remus tried to make him feel better for revealing such a secret unwillingly. “I think you're very brave for admitting it.”  
  
“Well, I knew I was put in Gryffindor for a reason,” Neville muttered and Remus started laughing loudly causing Neville's lips to curl into a tiny smile.  
  
“I think you're very brave, Neville.” Remus put his hand on the boy's shoulder. “We just have different ways of showing it.”  
  
“Thanks, I guess.” Neville mumbled.  
  
“Any boy would be lucky to have you,” Remus said reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
“Do you mean that?” Neville asked uncertainly.  
  
“Of course. Have I ever lied to you?” Remus asked.  
  
Neville looked at Remus who smiled gently at the younger boy and before Remus knew it, he felt a couple of wet lips press against his own. Remus immediately pulled back in shock.  
  
“I knew it,” Neville said and jumped up from the bed. He was about to storm out of the room when Remus grabbed hold of him.  
  
“Wait, Neville! I didn't mean to -” Remus started.  
  
“Mean what? Let me think that I was somebody? Telling me that any boy would be lucky to have me?” Neville's eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
“I was just not expecting _that_ , Neville.” Remus tried to explain. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“So then you wouldn't mind if I did it again?” Neville asked to Remus' great surprise. “I mean, now that you _are_ expecting it?”  
  
Remus didn't know what to answer. He felt so sorry for the boy. The look of desperation in his eyes pierced through Remus' heart and before he knew what was happening, Remus had grabbed the boy and was kissing him roughly.  
  
The boy's hands immediately went to Remus' hair and his tongue was swirling around in Remus' mouth like a helicopter propeller.  
  
Remus pushed him away. “Relax, Neville,” he whispered and the boy breathed heavily. “Close your eyes.” Remus told him and Neville obeyed.  
  
Remus took Neville's head in his hands and gently pressed his lips against the young boy's slightly opened mouth. Remus let his tongue slide in and gently started to massage Neville's. It didn't take long before Neville started responding in the same way. The boy was apparently a quick learner when it came to kissing and Remus moaned loudly with pleasure. He hadn't been kissed like that in years.  
  
They pulled away after a while but neither of them let go of the other. They just stared at each other for a while before Neville initiated another passionate kiss and suddenly grabbed Remus' arse and pressed their bodies together.  
  
Remus could feel Neville's erect cock press against his own and without thinking he slid his hand down and started to rub the bulge on Neville's trousers.  
  
Neville broke of the kiss and moaned into Remus' ear, making his own cock twitch. His hand started to open the belt buckle and in seconds trousers were dropped to the floor. His fingers found their way down the lining of the cotton briefs and was wrapped around a hard prick already slick with pre-come.  
  
Remus moved his hand while attacking red, swollen lips again. Neville was panting and merely opened his mouth and let Remus do whatever he wanted. Just a couple of strokes was all it took before Remus felt his hand get wet and the cock go limp in his hand. He withdrew his hand and ended the kiss with a light nibble at Neville's bottom lip.  
  
Neville just stood there, eyes closed, in the middle of the floor, his trousers dropped and his underwear with a wet stain in the front. He couldn't stop smiling. “Thanks,” he whispered.  
  
After a little while, Neville pulled up his trousers and fastened the belt and left the room whistling on a disgustingly happy tune.  
  
Remus was left alone in the bedroom at the Burrow wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
